


the music is you

by goldenmp3



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Reader-Insert, and just general fluff, but no specified gender, i wrote this on a whim bc i'm soft for josh so, red rocks, the music is you (john denver)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmp3/pseuds/goldenmp3
Summary: the two times reader remembers josh singing the music is you by john denver
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 4





	the music is you

the summer breeze drifted through the windows of the small nashville home, white linen curtains flowing, the scent of freshly cut grass filling the room. you hummed, fingers turning the page of the book. it was a warm, sunny day in the city, and you were taking advantage of it to the best of your ability - deep cleaning the house in the morning, and taking the afternoon off to relax on the sofa with the book that had been calling your name for many moons. the slivers of sunshine pouring in through the windows lit the words across the pages as you flipped another over.

in the room adjacent from you, josh stood next to the hot stove, dicing vegetables to toss into the bowl on the counter. he had insisted for the entire day, that since you did most of the cleaning while he got distracted two seconds into cleaning by an old record he found, he would fix dinner that afternoon. and you didn’t protest for long, letting him take over the kitchen while you nestled on the sofa in the sunshine.

flipping another page, you heard josh chop something in the kitchen, and then mingled with the sounds of the knife on the cutting board, you could hear his sweet voice singing just lightly.

_“music makes pictures and often tells stories, all of it magic and all of it true, and all of the pictures and all of the stories, all of the magic, the music is you…”_

a small smile tugged on your lips, recognizing the song as the one he had been listening to earlier down the hall while you dusted. you paused, eyes trailing off the page to the direction of the kitchen, and you heard him continue; 

_"music makes pictures and often tells stories, all of it magic and all of it true, and all of the pictures and all of the stories, all of the magic, the music is you…”_

the next time you heard those same lyrics was months later. you stood below stage right in the red rocks amphitheater, watching the four boys on stage closely, partnered with their parents, their siblings, and all the fans who packed into the seats sat high above you. blue and purple lights filled the stage, filled the space around you, and you smiled as josh began to talk,

“what a lovely night it is,” he said in a sing-song tune, and then pointed to the crowd who were whistling, cheering in response, “this next bits gonna get us even higher, though.”

the spotlight hit him and you took in josh in all his glory - the blue and white and gold set he was wearing, his flushed cheeks, how the purple lights hit his curls, creating a halo on his head.

on the backside of the stage, sam’s fingers pressed on the keys, playing a hauntingly beautiful melody, one that could run chills down your spine. and then the keys were met by the tune of jake’s acoustic guitar, and a few beats from danny’s drums.

the spotlight faded for just a second, returning the stage of a dark blue hue, and then the light was on josh again when he stepped forward to his microphone;

_“music makes pictures and often tells stories, all of it magic and all of it true,”_ you watched his curls move as he turned his head. even separated from what feels like miles away, his eyes meet yours, and he smiles, a hand pointing in your direction, _“and all of the pictures and all of the stories, all of the magic, the music is you…”_


End file.
